A Love for Samey
by The Good Demon
Summary: Sammy, or Samey, has never been appreciated. Not at school, by her family and especially her own twin sister. But what happens when Dawn's cousin, Leo, meets the rejected girl. (Rated T for some blood and fighting siblings)


**Um…..hi. I'm The Good Demon and this is my first story. I hope you like it and review it.**

* * *

Sammy sat in her room listening to music as she was writing in her diary. It has been a full month since Total Drama and Sammy and her sister, Amy, still weren't talking. After tricking Chris to get rid of Amy before being eliminated herself, the two haven't spoken a single word. Their parents demanded that "Samey" apologize for her actions but she refused. Sammy hasn't left her room unless it was for school, work or if she was hungry.

As she was writing, she looked over at the clock which displayed 7:30 am. Sammy decided to wake up early so that she doesn't see her sister to make her life easier. Sammy was already dressed for work as she put away her diary in a safe and away from her devil of a sister. She head downstairs and out the to feel the morning chill against her face. She didn't get a scarf, knowing that the weather would warm up later, and sent out for work. As she walked, guys came up to her confusing her for her sister causing Sammy to tear up a bit.

Guys didn't look at her like they did for Amy which didn't make any sense. However, guys liked Amy more than her. Sammy made it to the corner of the block when she bumped into someone.

"Excuse me," both Sammy and the other person said. Sammy saw the person she bumped into and was taken back at the sight. It was a caucasian guy with a blue tye dyed shirt with blue jeans grey sneakers and short black. Upon opening his eyes, Sammy got a look at his jade green eyes.

"Are you alright miss," the guy asked has he got up.

"Yes," Sammy said getting up as well. "Sorry for bumping into you."

"No problem. I'm Leo by the way."

"Sammy."

"Nice to me you but I gotta go. My cousin needs something right away. Later." Leo walked away but Sammy caught up to him.

"My job is this way."

"Well, guess I'm stuck with you then," Leo said with a light chuckle. Sammy joined in as they continued to walk.

"So, how's your cousin?"

"You probably know her. Her name is Dawn."

"Oh yeah, she was the nature girl." The two began to talk about Total Drama as they got closer to their destination. Sammy was now in front her job which was a fast food restaurant. The two went their separate ways as Leo continued to walk.

As Sammy entered the restaurant, her boss greeted her with open arms.

"Samey, who are you," her boss said in a cheerful tone. Sammy groaned at the name Samey as she hated that name. But because her boss took a liking to it, she just accepted it.

"Hello Mr. Vile," Sammy said waving.

"Samey, I told you a thousand and two times, call me Pauly."

"Sorry. I'm just polite."

"Apologize accepted. Now, let's go. We have a big day today." Sammy didn't waste any time as she walked behind the counter and began to cook. Two hours later, Amy came in, late, as customers began to fill the restaurant. The boss was unaware of Amy's laziness causing Sammy to pick up the slack. After another hour, Sammy went on break to relax. As she stepped outside, she saw a familiar face as Leo walk down the street with a bag over his shoulder.

"Leo," Sammy called out.

"Hello Sammy. How are you?"

"Not to go."

"How so?"

"My sister is lazy and I have to cover her." Leo thought for a moment before dig in her bag and pulled out a strange fruit. He tossed it to Sammy along with a piece of paper before walking away.

"Eat this and you be alright." Sammy was cautious but took a nibble of the strange fruit. Upon swallowing, Sammy felt a surge of energy fill her. Sammy ran back in the restaurant and began to cook at an amazing rate. The customers saw this and began to cheer for the younger twin. Along with cooking, she was filling orders at the same rate. Soon, the fruit faded from her system to hear the restaurant everyone cheer for her.

"Samey, that was amazing," Pauly said hugging her. "With that performance you're employee of the month!" The group cheered more as Sammy's picture was hung on the wall. Amy was soundly pissed at this as Sammy blushed in embarrassment.

After the crowd died down and closing time was approaching, Sammy was allowed to leave early while Amy had to stay longer. Sammy, for the first time in a long time, skipped home with a smile on her face. She dug into her pocket and pulled out the fruit that she was given. She also noticed the paper which had a phone number on it. She took out her cellphone and dialed it. As she stepped into her house, someone picked up the phone.

"Hello Sammy," Dawn answered

"Dawn? Where's Leo?"

"He's getting water. Can I help?"

"Just tell him thanks for the fruit."

"Fruit? Oh, Korra Fruit. Leo said he gave one away. I'll be sure to tell him"

"Thanks. Also, how did you know it was me?"

"Lucky guess. Bye."

"Bye." Sammy didn't completely believe the "lucky guess" but she was interested in the fruit. She headed to her room and began to do research for the Korra Fruit.

Meanwhile, Amy was busy mopping the floor as Pauly wipes down the table.

"Ah, today was a good day. Especially from Samey. I've never seen her so full of energy. Take break must have really been needed. Right Amy?"

"Yeah, Pauly," Amy said with disgust.

"If she keeps it up, she may be employee of the year." Amy nearly broken the mop after hearing that.

" _If Sparemy thinks she can beat me, she has another thing coming."_

* * *

 **I...uh...hope you liked this. If you do, I'll make more chapters. But….um….yeah. Fav, Follow and Review. Bye**


End file.
